Esfinge
thumb|250px|Gran Esfinge con la estela La esfinge (Griego: Σφίγξ, beocio: Φίξ, árabe: أبو الهول,) es una criatura mítica que contaba, como mínimo, con dos cabeza humana y cuerpo de león. En la tradición griega, tiene la cabeza humana, los cuartos traseros de león y, a veces, alas de ave. Se le representa como traicionera y despiadada. Aquellos que no pueden resolver su acertijo sufren un destino típico de estas historias mitológicas, ya que son asesinados y devorados por la bestia voraz. Esta versión mortal de la esfinge aparece en el mito y drama de Edipo.Kallich, Martin. "Oepidus and the Sphinx." Oepidus: Myth and Drama. N.p.: Western, 1968. N. pag. Print. A diferencia de la esfinge griega, que era una mujer, la esfinge egipcia suele mostrarse como un hombre (Androesfinge). Además, la esfinge egipcia se veía como benevolente, pero con una fuerza similar a la de la versión griega siendo vistos como guardianes que solían flanquear las entradas de los templos.Stewart, Desmond. Pyramids and the Sphinx. S.l.: Newsweek, U.S., 72. Print. En el arte decorativo europeo, la esfinge resurgió con el renacimiento. Más tarde, la imagen de la esfinge, a veces muy similar al concepto original del antiguo Egipto, fue exportada a muchas otras culturas, aunque a veces interpretada de manera bastante diferente debido a las traducciones de las descripcioens de las originales y a la evolución del concepto en relación a otras tradiciones culturales. Las esfinges se asocian generalmente con estructuras arquitectónicas como las tumbas reales o templos religiosos. La esfinge más antigua conocida se encontró cerca de Gobekli Tepe, en Nevali Cori , o posiblemente a 120 millas al este de Kortik Tepe, Turquía, datándose del 9500 a.C. Esfinge egipcia La mayor esfinge y más famosa es la Gran Esfinge de Guiza, situada en la meseta de Guiza junto a las Grandes Pirámides de Guiza en la orilla Oeste del río Nilo y mirando al Este (29°58′31″N 31°08′15″E). La esfinge se sitúa al sudeste de las pirámides. Aunque la fecha de su construcción es incierta, se cree actualmente que la cabeza de la Gran Esfinge pertenece al faraón Kefrén. thumb|250px|Esfinge de Hetepheres II de la Dinastía IV. No se conoce el nombre que le dieron sus constructores. Donde se sitúa la Gran Esfinge, la inscripción de la estel de Tutmosis IV del 1400 a.C., enumera los nombres de los tres aspectos del dios solar local de esa época, Jepri-Ra-Atum. La inclusión de estas figuras en el complejo funerario y de templos se convirtió rápidamente en una tradición y muchos faraones pusieron sus caras en las estatuas guardianas de sus tumbas para mostrar la íntima relación con la poderosa deidad solar, Sejmet, la leona. Otras esfinges egipcias famosas son las que llevan la cara de la faraona Hatshepsut en granito, que está ahora en el Museo Metropolitano de Arte en Nueva York, y la esfinge de alabastro de Menfis, Menfis, Egipto, actualmente situado en un museo al aire libre en la misma ciudad. El tema se expandió para formar grandes avenidas de esfinges guardianes alineadas en las cercanías de tumbas y templos. 900 esfinges con cabezas de cordero, representando a Amón, fueron construidas en Tebas, donde su culto tenía más fuerza. Quizás la primera esfinge de Egipto era la que representaba a la reina Hetepheres II de la Dinastía IV que duró del 2723 a.C. al 2563 de la misma era. Fue uno de los miembros más longevos de la familia real de esa dinastía.Regier, Willis Goth. Book of the Sphinx (Lincoln: University of Nebraska Press, 2004), 54, 59, 177. Esfinge griega Desde la edad de bronce, los helenos comerciaron y tuvieron contacto cultural con Egipto. Antes de su ocupación por Alejandro Magno, ya se aplicaba el nombre griego, esfinge, a estas estatuas. Los historiadores y geógrafos de Grecia escribieron ampliamente sobre su cultura. Herodoto llamó a la esfinge con cabeza de cordero Crioesfinge y a las de cabeza de halcón Hieracoesfinges. Solo había una esfinge en la mitología griega, un demonio de la destrucción y la desgracia. Según Hesiodo, era la hija de OrtroHesiodo, Teogonía 327 y de Equidna o la Quimera, o quizás incluso de CetoNo está claro quién era la madre debido al ambiguo referente del pronombre "ella" en la línea 326 de la Teogonía, ver Clay, p.159, note 34; según otros, era la hija de Equidna y Tifón. Todos son figuras ctónicas de los primeros mitos griegos, antes de que los olímpicos dominaran el panteón griego. La esfinge es llamada Phix (Φίξ) por Hesiodo en la línea 326 de la teogonía, el nombre propio de la esfinge señalado por Pierre Grimal en The Penguin Dictionary of Classical Mythology. La esfinge era el emblema de la antigua ciudad-estado de Quíos, y aparecía en sellos en el anverso de las monedas del siglo VI a.C. hasta el siglo III d.C. Etimología La palabra esfinge proviene del griego Σφίγξ, aparentemente del verbo σφίγγω (sphíngō), de significado "exprimir", "apretar".Entry σφίγγω at LSJ.Señalar que la "γ" toma el sonido 'ng' frente a "γ" y "ξ". Este nombre puede derivarse del hecho de que los cazadores de una manada de leones son las hembras y matan a su presa por la estrangulación, mordiéndole la garganta y sosteniéndola hasta que mueren. Sin embargo, la historiadora Susan Wise Bauer sugiere que la palabra "esfinge" era una corrupción griega del nombre egipcio "shesepankh" que significa "imagen viviente", y se refería a la estatua de la esfinge, que se tallaba en "roca viviente" (Roca que estaba presente en el lugar de construcción, no recolectada y traída de otro lugar), más que a la propia bestia. Apariencia La esfinge griega tenía rostro y pechos de mujer, cuerpo de león, alas de águila y cola de serpiente. Historia thumb|250px|Edipo con la esfinge Algunos dicen que es un animal, otros dicen que es una deidad. El caso es que solo existió una. Se dice que Hera envió a la Esfinge a Tebas, la ciudad de las siete puertas. Se posó en uno de los montes de Tebas, destruyendo todos los campos cercanos y matando a los caminantes que no adivinaban la adivinanza que la Esfinge proponía. La adivinanza de la Esfinge era esta: "Que ser anda a cuatro patas por la mañana, anda a dos patas por la tarde, y acaba el día con tres patas." ''La ciudad de Tebas pasaba un mal momento, pues la única salida era la que estaba guardada por la Esfinge, muchos lo intentaron, pero murieron asfixiados por las garras de la Esfinge. Entonces, llegó Edipo, el hijo perdido de Layo y Yocasta (casuálmente esta última era la reina de Tebas). Cuándo la Esfinge le dijo el enigma a Edipo, el lo adivinó enseguida y lo contestó literálmente esto: "Escucha, aun cuando no quieras, Musa de mal agüero de los muertos, mi voz, que es el fin de tu locura. Te has referido al hombre, que cuando se arrastra por tierra, al principio, nace del vientre de la madre como indefenso cuadrúpedo y, al ser viejo, apoya su bastón como un tercer pie, cargando el cuello doblado por la vejez." (Esto tiene sentido, porque de bebé, el hombre anda a gatas, de adulto, a dos patas, y de viejo, las dos patas y el bastón.) La Esfinge al oír esto se tiró por un barranco cercano y se suicidó. La gente de Tebas agradeció a Edipo coronándole rey, y por supuesto, se casó con la reina Yocasta, la cual era su verdadera madre. Esfinges mesopotámicas thumb|Lammasu en las puertas de Dur Sharrukin, museo del Louvre Las esfinges representadas en el arte asirio recibían el nombre de Lammasu. Tenían una naturaleza protectora y es un símbolo de poder. Poseían la cabeza de un hombre y el cuerpo de un león o un toro. También podían presentar un par de alas, así como cuernos y orejas de toro. Esfinges en el sur y sudeste asiático thumb|250px|Purushamriga masculina o esfinge india protegiendo la entrada del templo de Shri Shiva Nataraja en Chidambaram Una criatura mitológica compuesta con el cuerpo de un león y la cabeza de un ser humano está presente en las tradiciones, mitología y arte del sur y sudeste asiático.Deekshitar, Raja. "Discovering the Anthropomorphic Lion in Indian Art." in ''Marg. A Magazine of the Arts. 55/4, 2004, p.34-41; Sphinx of India. Conocida como purushamriga (sánscrito: "hombre-bestia"), purushamirugam (Tamil: "hombre-bestia"), naravirala (sánscrito: "hombre-gato") en la India, o nara-simha (Sánscrito "hombre-león") en Sri Lanka, manusiha o Manuthiha (Pali:"hombre-león" en Myanmar y norasingh (Pali: "hombre-león, una variación del sánscrito "nara-simha") o thep norasingh (dios hombre-león"), o nora nair en Tailandia. En contraste con las esfinge en Egipto, Mesopotamia y Grecia, donde la tradición se perdió generalmente debido a la discontinuidad de la civilización , las tradiciones de las "esfinges asiáticas" sigue viva. La representación más antigua de las esfinges del sur de Asia están hasta cierto punto influenciadas por el arte y escrituras helenos. Esto proviene del periodo en el que el arte budista se sometió a una fase de influencia helena. En el sur de la India, la esfinge es conocida como purushamriga (Sanscrito) o purushamirugan (tamil), significando "humano-bestia". Se encuentra representado en el arte en los templos y palacio donde sirve un propósito apotropaico, como las esfinges de otras partes del mundo antiguo. La tradición dice que eliminan los pecados de los devotos cuando entran al templo y protegen del mal en general. Por lo tanto se suelen encontrar en posiciones estratégicas en el gopuram o entrada del templo, o cerca de la entrada del Sanctum Sanctorum. La purushamriga tiene un papel significante en los rituales diarios así como anuales en los templos shivaístas del sur de la India. En el ritual shodhasha-upakaara (o dieciséis honores), realizados entre una a seis veces en momentos sagrados significativos a través del días, decora una de las lámparas de la diparadhana o ceremonia de la lámpara. Y en varios templos, el purushamriga también es parte del vahana o vehículo de la deidad durante la procesión del Brahmotsava o festival. En el distrito Kanya Kumari, el más meridional del subcontinente indio, durante la noche de Shiva Ratri, los devotos corren 75 kilómetros mientras visitan y adoran en los doce templos de Shiva. Este Shiva Ottam (o carrera por Shiva) se realiza en conmemoración de la historia de la carrera entre la Esfinge y Bhima, uno de los héroes de la épica Mahabharata. La concepción india de la esfinge que más se acerca a la idea clásica griega es la presente en el Sharabha, una criatura con partes de león, hombre y ave, siendo esta forma la que usa el dios Shiva para contrarrestar la violencia de Narasimha. thumb|250px|Representación birmana del Manussiha En Filipinas, la esfinge es conocida como nicolonia. Se le representa como mitad hombre, mitad águila y es conocido por preguntar acertijos a los viandantes que cruzan la región de Bicol. Cualquiera que falle el acertijo es llevado al volcán Mayon donde es ofrecida al dios volcán Gev'ra para aplacar su ira. En Sri Lanka, la esfinge es conocida como narasimha u hombre-león. Como una esfinge, tiene el cuerpo de un león y la cabeza de un ser humano, no debiendose ser confundido con Narasimha, la cuarta reencarnación del dios Vishnu; este avatar o encarnación es representado con el cuerpo humano y la cabeza de un león. La esfinge narasimha es parte de la tradición budista y actúa como guardían de la dirección norte y aparece en las señales. En Burma, la esfinge es conocida como manussiha (manuthiha). Es representada en las esquinas de las estupas budistas y su leyenda cuenta cómo fue creada por monjes budistas para proteger al bebé real recién nacido de ser devorado por las ogras. Nora Nair, Norasingh y Thep Norasingh son tres nombres por el que se conoce a la esfinge en Tailandia. Son representando andando de manera erguida con la mitad inferior de un león o ciervo y la superior de un humano. A veces se encuentran parejas másculinas-femeninas. Aquí también sirve una función protectora. Se encuentran entre las criaturas mitológicas que se dice que habitan la montaña sagrada Himapan. Esfinges revividas en Europa thumb|250px|La Granja, España, mediados del siglo XVIII La revivida esfinge manerista de finales del siglo XV se suele considerar como la "esfinge francesa". Su cabeza peinada está erguida y tiene pechos de una mujer joven. A veces lleva pendientes y perlas como ornamentos. Su cuerpo está dispuesto de forma natural como una leona yacente. Estas esfinges fueron revividas cuando se desenterraron las decoraciones grutescas del Domus Aurea de Nerón en la Roma de finales del siglo XV, siendo incorporada en el vocabulario clásico con diseños arabescos que se extendieron por Europa en tallados durante los siglos XVI y XVII. Se incluyeron esfinges en la decoración de la logia del Palacio Vaticano por el artista Rafael (1515-1520), que actualizaron el vocabulario del grutesco romano. thumb|250px|Versión simbolista de la esfinge de Fernand Khnopff La primera aparición de las esfinges en el arte romano se dan en la Escuela de Fontainebleau en la década de 1520 y 1530, continuando hasta finales del estilo barroco en la Regencia Francesa (1715-1723). De Francia, se extiende a Europa, convirtiéndose en un detalle popular de las esculturas decorativas exteriores de los jardines de palacio del siglo XVIII, como en el Palacio Belvedere de Viena, Sanssouci Park en Potsdam, La Granja en España, Palacio Branicki en Białystok, o los ejemplos del rococó tardío en los terrenos del Palacio Nacional Queluz portugués (De quizás la década de 1760), con gorgueras y un pecho cubierto terminando en una pequeña capa. Las esfinges son un detalle de las decoraciones interiores neoclásicas de Robert Adam y sus seguidores, volviendo al estilo desnudo del grutesco. Tiene un atractivo semejante para los artistas y diseñadores del romanticismo y en los movimientos simbólistas posteriores del siglo XIX. La mayoría de esas esfinges aludían a la esfinge griega, más que a la egipcia, aunque no tenían alas. Esfinges en la masonería thumb|Esfinge en el templo masón de Salt Lake City. La arquitectura masónica también adoptó la imagen de la esfinge. Entre los egipcios, las esfinges se situaban en las entradas de los templos para proteger los misterios, avisando a aquellos que los penetraran que debían ocultar sus conocimientos de los no iniciados. Champollion dice que las esfinges se convirtieron sucesivamente en el símbolo de cada uno de los dioses, por lo que los sacerdotes intentaban transmitir la idea de que todos los dioses estaban ocultos de la gente, y que su conocimiento, protegido en los santuarios, se revelaba solo a los iniciados. Como emblema masón, la esfinge fue adoptada por su imagen como símbolo de misterio, siendo frecuentemente encontrada como un antiguo símbolo reconocido del orden. Su introducción tuvo una fecha relativamente reciente, más como una decoración simbólica que como símbolo de un dogma particular. Referencias Categoría:Descendientes de Tifón Categoría:Mitología Egipcia Categoría:Mitología Asiática Categoría:Híbridos Categoría:Criaturas de la mitología griega Categoría:Felinos